icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Seddie/@comment-14284535-20140616155726/@comment-14284535-20140617005151
@Cartoonprincess - very astute observation about the production order. It definitely is evolves from Screddie to Creddie to Creddiam again. The Creddie starts with Sam's physical twin and Carly's personality twin in iTwins, goes to Carly's jealousy in iThink They Kissed, to pure Creddie in iSpeed Data and iSaved Your Life, to anti-Seddie in iEnrage Gibby and iWas a Pageant Girl back to Creddiam. (This is using my theory that Creddie was always the plan and Sam was supposed to feel and look like the third wheel without even being able to get the consolation prize in Gibby.) (Aside: DS screwed this up. Melanie finding Freddie adorable is a primitive reaction of attraction and affection, not an intellectual thinking through of love. That means that SAM finds Freddie adorable and says absolutely nothing about Carly. We can therefore infer that she is suppressing her feelings towards Freddie.) As for Carly in iThink They Kissed - I think she is clearly jealous. What is she jealous of? My guess is that Freddie didn't wait for her. Her interrogation in the production timeline makes it looke like she's trying to see if Sam is a threat to Freddie's affections and that she is considering that, well, if Sam felt Freddie was good enough to kiss in spite of their issues, then maybe she should consider it as well. Moreover, I think she is jealous that, for something as momentous as a first kiss, Freddie CHOSE to kiss Sam AND Sam reciprocated, thus making her #2 for one of the most important events in anyone's life. (It's been over 30 years since mine, and I can tell you anything you want about it, from who it was, when it was, where it was, what we were wearing, what led up to it, and, well, you get the picture.) This dovetails into iSpeed Date, where I think it is clear that she is encouraging Freddie to embolden himself in approaching her; meanwhile, playing off of iTwins, Sam is now hurt that Freddie is another boy who chose Carly over her. Shortly afterward, Carly and Freddie date after the taco truck. This plays even more strongly into the idea that Carly takes Freddie's affection for granted. She only starts thinking about dating him because she now has a pair of threats: Sam and Melanie. She then uses him as her fallback in iSpeed Date. And then she only dates him when he almost dies in iSaved Your Life. It also would strongly imply that a lot of her confidence and self-image is tied up in having Freddie as a BF in her back pocket; i.e., she would settle for him. I will bet big money that this is why the broadcast order and the production order are so wildly different. They wrote the episodes with this projected big fanfare, saw the rushes, loved the stories, and then someone said, "hey, this makes Carly look like a complete user, Freddie look like a complete loser, and Seddie is the more honest romantic option." Keeping this order for broadcast would also strengthen the impression with non-Creddiers that Sam was really hurt by Creddie and indeed, may be falling in love with Freddie. That would project Creddie as phony and Seddie as the intrinsic ship. So they completely reshuffled everything to lose all the Seddie grouping and implications and having Creddie permated the entire season.